Aquí Sueñan las Princesas
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Drabbles entorno a un único eje: la mujer.
1. Al óleo

"_**Al óleo"**_

Llevaban ocho años, tres meses y quince días sin verse, sin hablar, sin saber que cosas habían pasado en sus vidas, que fatalidades le habían tocado en suerte, que era lo que la vida las había convertido en aquellos seres que apenas se reconocían. Pero, así y todo, ese gesto de su pequeña era inolvidable: la trasladaba irremisiblemente a un pasado más feliz pero que, cruelmente, le producía un inquebrantable dolor bien disimulado. Era un mohín que había visto en ella siendo solo una niña; al recibir un regalo nuevo, una noticia de sus padres en viaje, o simplemente esperando algún cumplido por lo realizado. Su boca en ese rostro casi infantil sonreía con algo de magia y nerviosismo, y sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad repentina.

Pero, aquella vez, había algo más.

Veía como su hermana se retorcía las manos, seguramente sintiendo ese cosquilleo que le dictaba tirarse a los brazos de ese hombre tan extraño y sombrío, abrazarlo y besarlo con la misma euforia que dispensaba hacia su padre pero, quizás, con algo mas...

Ella los observaba a una escasa distancia, y al verlos a ambos, uno frente al otro, ella sonriéndole radiante, y él, con un gesto impasible que de primeras no demostraba nada, pero la serpiente blanca supo que escondía mucho, a ella, la princesa renegada, le pareció ver un cuadro en donde sus protagonistas son ajenos a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, iluminados por algo que solo ellos pueden comprender.

Y entonces, se corrigió. Ese gesto de su hermana era igual a tantos otros, pero tan diferente...

Lo supo, todos debían notarlo. Estúpido quien no lo hiciera.

Su pequeña revoltosa, inquieta, hiperactiva y charlatana hermanita había metido la pata hasta el fondo sin quererlo. Había embromado aun más su difícil existencia.

Se había enamorado.

_"Mierda Ameria, has jodido todo" _pensó observándolos, recelosa, _"Podrías haber escogido a otro, eh..."_

Más allá de su tono de reproche, su boca formo una enigmática sonrisa.


	2. Cobardía

"_**Cobardía"**_

Cuando las meninas de la princesa terminaron de colocarle en la cima de su cabeza una tiara plateada engarzada a un velo que le llegaba hasta los pies, y dieron los últimos retoques a su cabello, se retiraron con el rumor de la emoción, susurrando entre ellas el buen trabajo que habían hecho, lo hermosa que su ama había quedado, y cuan rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Ella se observó al espejo por unos pocos segundos y volteó para sonreírles con la luz de la gratitud prendada en su mirada. Cuando escucho un ligero_ toc toc_ en la puerta, de favor les pidió que se retiraran e hicieran pasar a quienes estaban del otro lado.

Y allí estaban ellos ha punto de compartir un día trascendental en su vida. Gourry observó a su amiga, y con entusiasmo fue el primero en abrazarla y girarla por los aires, de aquí para allá, hasta que su compañera de vida le zamarreó de los pelos.

- ¡So, Medusa! Para o le arruinarás el vestido.

- Está bien Lina, -respondió ella alisándose los pliegues de la tela. Dando un giro, se paró frente a ellos. - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Como puesto de feria. –ironizó, riendo entre dientes y buscando su complicidad.

Ameria se unió a ella con una gran carcajada digna de compararse a las de su padre, tomó de la cómoda un par de aretes con forma de rombos, y los tintineó frente a ellos, como si dijese _"Y todavía es peor"._

- Si, eso también pienso yo. Pero es obsequio de mi futura suegra –dijo sonriendo, y se los colocó en los lóbulos de las orejas. - No podía rechazarlo.

Miró por sobre los hombros de sus amigos, y sonrió ampliamente al notar quien era el que, apartado, se situaba detrás de ellos dos.

- ¡Has venido Zelgadiss! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Que bueno es verte!

Gourry sabía que era bastante corto con temas que le llevaban más de diez minutos de concentración. Sin embargo le pareció extraño que su amigo le sonriera de esa manera tan poco suya. Le recordaba a Lina en sus días prohibidos: cuando él le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, ella cabeceaba sonriéndole forzadamente.

Y, después de todo, ¿Por qué se encontraban allí? Ameria estaba muy bonita claro, pero, _ah, ya, _era verdad, ella estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, o eso supuso. Si entonces eso era así…

- Hey, Zel, tú no deberías estar aquí.

- Mh, y eso por qué. –le respondió con indiferencia.

- ¿No dicen que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes del casamiento?

Cuando Lina le dio un puñazo en el ojo y de los pelos lo arrastro hacia afuera mientras en gritos le recordaba lo estúpido que era, comprendió que sí, su memoria le había jugado otra mala pasada.

Adentro, princesa y quimera se habían quedado en silencio, y ella, como siempre, debía ser quien rompiera el hielo, con otra carcajada espontánea. Luego, observó a su amigo, quien parecía bastante molesto.

- ¡Vamos Zelgadiss, no estés tan incómodo! –le pidió, guiñándole un ojo y dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda. - Lo que una vez te dije forma ya parte del pasado, ¿sabes? –volteando hacia la cómoda volvió a sentarse, miró a su alrededor y, señalándole con el dedo índice, le pidió a la quimera que le alcance una caja de forma redonda y atada con un lazo rosa. – Gracias –le susurró cuando se lo entregó en las manos. Abrió la caja con el miedo de encontrar algún otro complemento exagerado, pero sonrió con complacencia cuando vio que solo eran un par de zapatos blancos y clásicos. Mientras se los colocaba mirándose los pies, le decía: - Fue hace mucho tiempo y yo era una niña; tenías razón cuando me decías que confundía mis sentimientos.

Zelgadis simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y tomó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Faltan sólo unos minutos –habló finalmente, con el mismo rictus impasible de siempre. - Nos veremos entonces luego de la ceremonia. –se dio media vuelta, y tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

- Zelgadiss –lo llamó ella, y él solo la miro por arriba de su hombro. – Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo, y verdaderamente te agradezco que hayas hecho un lugar en tu vida para venir hasta aquí.

Zelgadiss asintió en silencio y salió del cuarto. Del otro lado Lina seguía aporreando a su compañero, pero, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, la pelirroja se detuvo y lo soltó de improvisto ocasionando que el rubio cayera de cara al suelo. Lina observó a la quimera directamente a los ojos.

- Eres un idiota sabes, no--

- Métete en tus cosas, Lina. –le espetó con hastío, cruzado de brazos.

Lina abrió la boca amagando una réplica, pero luego suspiró meneando la cabeza.

- Olvídalo. –dijo. – Debe ser mejor para ella. –terminó con rabia haciéndole un gesto despectivo con la mano, y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

Gourry se quedo de pie en su lugar, observándolo con aprehensión. Suspiró y lo observó con esa sabiduría que la quimera tanto odiaba en él.

- Sabes que si yo estuviera en tu lugar... –comenzó, pero luego pareció pensárselo, y luego de unos segundos continuó: - No se cómo harás para soportarlo Zelgadiss.

Lina lo llamó desde el primer piso con un grito, él le dio una última mirada extraña y salió corriendo en dirección a su compañera.

Zelgadis suspiró largamente, tentado de destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero solo se limitó a sacar algo que, aún con la vida y sus recovecos, él seguía conservando en su bolsillo.

_"Lo que una vez te dije forma ya parte del pasado, ¿sabes?"_

- Si, lo sé. –susurró, y por unos instantes sus ojos mostraron un extraño destello. Girando sobre sus talones, lo guardo nuevamente y siguió a la bulliciosa pareja.

Del otro lado, entre regalos matrimoniales y desorden de vestidos, la futura heredera al trono veía ese mismo destello plateado en sus ojos, reflejados en el espejo del tocador. Ella sabía de qué se trataba, pero no podía permitirles su escape. O su maquillaje de futura esposa se arruinaría.

* * *

_Nota de autor:__ Que manía mía de escribir cosas depresivas, y cada vez más cutres. En fin, cualquier cosa es buena para entretener a la mente y desviarla de la inevitable ansiedad que produce la noticia de (aplausos) cuarta temporada de Slayers. Once años de vigilia. ¿Quién podría esperar más? _

_Nadesiko-san_


End file.
